


Loki x Child Reader Shocking Discovery

by FieldsofSakuraTrees



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsofSakuraTrees/pseuds/FieldsofSakuraTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds a young girl with strange powers. Fluffiness Ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki x Child Reader Shocking Discovery

 

Loki POV

 

It all started one rainy tuesday morning I was walking through the Midgardian town of London. Ever since I joined the Avengers this town has been my favorite, the main Avengers headquarters is in New York yet since I gained Director Fury’s trust he lets me stay at one of Tony’s houses here in London. As the rain poured the streets seemed rather empty no one wanting to be out in this kind of weather. Luckily however I had my black umbrella with me. As I reached my destination (a Midgardian place called Starbucks) my cell phone started to ring. I hated this strange contraption that Tony Stark demanded I keep with me at all times a reminder of the man’s distrust for me.

I answered it and heard my brother’s oafish voice on the other end. ‘How are you doing brother Loki? Thor asked. ‘I am doing rather fine brother but I am extremely busy.’ I answered and then promptly hung up as I neared the counter. When I got there I ordered a chai tea latte a Midgardian drink I have become rather fond of. I left the shop with my drink in hand when I heard my phone start ringing again, I reluctantly answered it to my surprise it was Tony the only thing to me was that I should look out for anybody or anything behaving strangely as malfunctions of electronic devices were running rampant through the city. I kept this in mind as I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket. (at least I thought I did).

I kept on walking and a few moments later I felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned around and saw a filthy young girl with (hair color) hair standing directly behind me,annoyed I asked, ‘What do you want you filthy child?’ She merely held out a phone and stated in a quiet almost unhearable voice ‘ You dropped this mister.’ ‘I most certainly did not!’ I retorted as I reached into my coat pocket to prove this young urchin wrong, yet to my surprise my pocket was empty. Embarrassed with myself I quickly snatched the phone from her hands and examined it. It seemed to be fine. As I was thinking the little girl saw me examining it she asked ‘ Do you want me to make sure it isn’t broken for you?

Surprised by her question I simply nodded and held out the phone to her without taking it her eyes glowed (favorite color) and the phone turned on and several images flashed through the screen as if someone were searching through it. Dumbfounded by the display in front of me I stared at her. She broke the silence by saying ‘ Well your phone is fine mister but I have to get going now, have a nice day.’ She then turned around and started making her way down the street.

I followed her curious if she was the cause of the electronic disturbances that Stark was talking about earlier. I kept following her for a good ten minutes when she suddenly turned down an alleyway. I picked up my pace to catch up with her but when I turned into the alley she was nowhere to be seen, that is until I heard some high pitched giggles coming from a cardboard box next to a dumpster. I bent down and saw her looking through a picture book of sorts. ‘ Dear Odin child what are you doing in this box you are already soaked to the bone why don’t you just go home.’ She looked up at me with wide eyes obviously surprised that I was here in the first place. Once she got over the initial shock she replied quietly, ‘ This is my house mister.’ 

My jaw dropped at her declaration, did this child have no parents to take care of her (rather like me when I was baby). I wanted to know more about this girl so I started with an easy question. ‘ What is your name girl?’ I asked in my most nice of voices (which wasn’t that nice at all). She replied still quiet as a mouse (name). ‘Well (name) where are your parents?’ I asked still curious as to why this child was living on the streets. (not that I cared at all). She frowned at my question and looked down at the ground as she replied, ‘ I don’t have any parents.’ I sighed, I knew I should not have left my house this morning. I looked the girl up and down her clothes were soaked through not to mention they were dirty and tattered. I was going to have to take this child back to my house (well technically it’s tony’s) seeing as she had nowhere else to go and not to mention the fact that she might have powers that are causing a disturbance.

I sighed inwardly as I knew the task before me would be no easy feat. ‘(Name) do you want to come with me and get some food as a thank you for finding my phone.’ I asked hoping the proposition would be enough to get her to come with me as I did not want to create a scene.(even though we were on a side street away from the nonexistent traffic on this rainy day.) Although to my surprise she instantly nodded her head and got up taking my hand and asking where we were going to be going to get her reward. I smiled to myself and told her we would be going to my house as we started walking towards my house.

We got there within a few minutes we arrived. My first order of business was to get (name) out of those wet clothes I didn't want her to dripping all over my house. ‘(name) why don’t you change out of those wet clothes’ I asked, well more like stated.as we made our way towards the bathroom ( i picked up one of my t-shirts and a towel along the way) I then handed them to her and gestured towards the door. She timidly stepped inside and shut the door behind her to get changed. I waited for her outside the door not wanting a child wandering about the house unattended.Once she was finished I had her follow me into the kitchen where I quickly made her something to eat. I gave her a bowl of (favorite cereal) as I did not know what midgardian children liked to eat. She quickly started to eat, I thought I may as well ask her a few questions while she was eating. ‘ How old are you, (name)? I asked. ‘ I’m eight’ she answered between spoonfuls of her cereal. ‘ Why were you living on streets.’ I questioned, saying it as sweetly as I could. ‘ The people at the orphanage kicked me out because I am a freak.’ She answered without missing a beat. We spent the rest of the meal in silence as I pondered what she had said. When she finished she seemed rather tired so I told her she could sleep in my guest bedroom. 

She was reluctant at first but I convinced her that a warm bed was better than a rain soaked box. I put her to bed and then retired to my own room. I was going to have a busy day tomorrow. I would have to take (name) clothes shopping and call tony and tell him and the rest of the Avengers about her, but that could all wait til tomorrow as I was in dire need of some rest.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness Continues In Chapter 2

Loki x Child Reader Shocking Discovery Chapter 2

 

Loki POV

I woke up quite early this morning, for a moment I completely forgot about (name) but then it all came back to me after my morning fog disappeared. I thought I should check on her and make sure she’s still sleeping, thankfully she was still asleep. I went to the kitchen a prepared myself for the hardest part of my day, calling Stark and explaining this whole mess of a situation to him. I dialled his number and prayed that he would not pick up.

Unfortunately my prayers didn’t work as he picked up and said, ‘ Sup reindeer games. What has you calling so early?’ I sighed at his nickname for me but, this whole conversation would go a lot easier if I just ignored it. ‘ Stark I have found the cause of your so-called electric disturbance.’ I said. ‘ You’re kidding! Congrats what was it.’ he said all too enthusiastically. ‘ A young girl with powers who I have brought home and will be staying with me since she has nowhere else to go.’ I said, all in one breath I might add, hoping that this conversation could just end already. Alas it didn’t as he continued, ‘ What do you mean you brought her home! Even you know kidnapping is illegal right?’ he screamed in my ear. ‘ Yes I do know this but she was homeless, living on the streets after the orphanage kicked her out, I thought it was the right thing to do.’ I stated, matter of factly.

He stayed silent for a moment but then let out a huge sigh and said, ‘ Fine reindeer games, just keep the kid happy for now and try to figure out what her powers are. I’ll inform Fury and the others of your uh, situation. Talk to you later bye.’ After he finished he hung up the phone without giving me time to retort. Just how was I supposed to keep a midgardian child happy. I never even took care of Asgardian children how was I supposed to do this by myself.

Just as I was thinking of how I would handle this situation (name) came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, yawning and stretching along the way. ‘ Good morning Mister.’ she said in her mouse like voice. ‘ My name is Loki, (name) just call me that.’ I replied. She just nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. I thought I should feed the child before we started our errands so I poured her another bowl of (favorite cereal). I then told her she could sit at the coffee table and watch the television while she ate. 

She gave a wide smile in response, scampered over to the coffee table cereal in hand and sat down. I watched as her eyes glowed (favorite color) and the TV turned on and started switching through the channels without her ever touching the remote. I added this to my mental list of her powers to report back to Stark and the others. She finally decided to watch (favorite cartoon), giggling as the theme song started. I just let her watch and eat, I had some cereal myself.

Once she finished she came up to me and tugged on my sleeve and asked ‘ What now mister loki?’ I stared at her appearance she was still wearing one of my T-shirts, it reaching far past her knees. After a moment I answered back ‘We will go buy you some new clothes and then you can have a bath. She just nodded and took my hand, waiting for me to lead her to wherever we were going. I grabbed my wallet full of money (courtesy of Tony Stark). With (name’s) hand in mine we left and went to a clothing store. I let her pick out some clothes which consisted of some leggings a couple sweaters and of course some pajamas, underwear, socks, and even a pair of (favorite color) shoes that matched her eyes when she was using her powers.

I paid for the items and then we left the store. Seeing as it was around noon I then took (name) to (favorite restaurant) for some lunch. We were seated and I ordered some midgardian food for myself and (name) ordered (whatever you want to eat). We finished our food and then went to the midgardian cafe I love so much (Starbucks). I got myself a chai tea latte. I asked the barkeep (barista) what young children liked to drink and gestured towards name. She smiled and suggested something called a hot chocolate, so I ordered one also. With our drinks and (name’s) clothes in hand we headed back to my house. I told (name) to watch some TV to which she happily obliged, while I went to the guest room (name) was using and started to put her new clothes in the dresser. halfway through this though my phone rang

. I reluctantly answered it and heard Stark’s voice say, ‘ Hey reindeer games how’s fatherhood treating you.’ I ignored his jests and answered back, ‘fine stark’ he just laughed and asked if I had anything to report. I immediately told him that I think she has the capacity to control most electronic devices. He just told me to keep up the good work and then hung up. I sighed as he did once again I failed to ask him what midgardian children like to do. I just finished putting away the clothes then grabbed my book and joined (name) in the lounge. As she watched her cartoons and I read. We stayed like this for a few hours but I soon started to get hungry as I assumed (name) was. So I ordered a midgardian food known as pizza I ordered a large (favorite pizza) and waited for it to arrive.  
Once it did (name) and I ate and still continued to watch (favorite cartoon). A few hours later (name) started to get tired so I told her to put her pajamas on and go to sleep. She nodded and said ‘ Yes mister Loki, thanks for today it was really fun.’ she then skipped towards her room and proceeded to do just as I said. A few hours later I was also getting tired and was about to retire myself when I heard a shriek com from (name’s) room. I instantly got up and ran in her room. 

When I got there she was upright and crying her eyes were glowing the same (favorite color) and the electronics in the room were going crazy the lights were going on and off and the clock was flashing all different times a new one every second. As she noticed I was in the room she shrieked and hid under the covers. Just as she did the light bulb glowed bright and broke. I sighed and made my way over to the bed and pulled the covers down, revealing name in the fetal position crying her eyes out and shaking. I gently picked her up and removed her arms from her face so I could see her eyes they were still (favorite color).

I calmly asked her what was wrong trying to sound nice as not to frighten her more as she already looked terrified. She replied, ‘ I had a scary dream’ in a voice so quiet I barely heard her (and I have impeccable hearing). I sighed and told her, ‘(name) it was just a dream so calm down) and I hugged her as I said this to try and calm her (so she would stop that blasted crying). In a few minutes she calmed down and her eyes turned back to their usual (eye color).

The electronic devices also stopped their malfunctioning. She wiped her eyes and yawned obviously still tired as it was the middle of the night. I told her that she should try and go back to sleep as I put her back under the covers. I was about to get up when I felt (name) grab my arm. She looked at me with wide eyes and asked me if I could stay with her and hold her hand until she fell asleep. I sighed and nodded laying down and taking her hand as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. I just layed there holding her hand and I eventually fell asleep myself. Both of us sleeping through the night no nightmares to speak of.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the series we see more characters from the marvel universe.

Loki x Child Reader Shocking Discovery Chapter 3

 

Loki POV

I woke up this morning, still in (name’s) bed and still holding (name’s) hand. I carefully removed my hand from hers and got out of bed. I quietly picked up the glass from the lightbulb that shattered last night, and took it into the kitchen to throw it away. I hope (name) would be alright this morning, her nightmare last night must have been something awful for her to lose total control of her powers like that. 

I got a drink of water from the sink and sat down at the kitchen table when I heard little feet padding this way. (name’s) hair was a mess and she still had tear tracks on her face from last night. She took a seat next to me and just sat there staring at the table. I broke the silence telling her good morning but, she just nodded. I had no ideas of how to remedy this situation so I thought I might take her to some people who may know how.

‘ Hey (name), I said ‘ How would you like to meet some friends of mine?’. She just nodded at my question and gave a small smile. I then told her to change into some clothes and wash her face, she nodded again and padded back towards her room. I sighed, I knew she was a bit on the quiet side but now she wasn’t even saying anything. I took out my phone and called Stark asking him to get ready for our arrival, as we were in London I would have to teleport (name) and I there, hopefully she would take teleportation well.

A few minutes after I got off the phone with Stark, (name) came back into the kitchen dressed and ready to go (those wretched tear stains now free from her face). I went over to her and picked her up and told her to close her eyes, she then covered her eyes with her hands and I teleported us onto the shared floor of Stark Tower, now the headquarters of the Avengers. I set name down and she opened her eyes and then promptly clutched my leg as she noticed we were in a completely different place. 

I then heard my idiot brother’s voice fill up the room ‘ Brother you have arrived to what do we owe this visit’ he all but screamed. (name) whimpered and hid further behind my leg obviously not accustomed to such loud noises. ‘Quiet brother you’re scaring her’ I said threateningly (as if the past couple of days had not been enough to frighten her this bumbling fool had to scream every word that came out of his mouth.) 

He then mouthed the word oh, and crouched down to meet her face and said, ‘ Oh so this is the little (name) that Stark has been speaking of’ he said in a much softer voice. (name) the came out from my leg just a little bit (now less scared of my moronic brother. ) He saw this and smiled, holding out his hand and saying ‘Hello (Name) I am Thor Odinson brother of Loki’. She shyly reached out her hand and shook Thor’s hand. 

She then let go of my leg completely but still stayed slightly behind me. I then heard more feet entering the room in walked Tony Stark (AKA IronMan) and Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America). They both came in and said they’re greetings and instantly Stark was on the prowl. He bent down to (name’s) level held out his hand and said ‘ Hey kid the name’s Tony Stark nice to meet you.’ She took it and shook it just as she shook Thor’s. She then stepped out fully from behind my leg and stood in front of me now more comfortable with her surroundings.

She then said her first thing since yesterday and pulled on my pant leg ‘ I need to go to the bathroom’. Tony then took (name’s) hand and led her to the bathroom and came back. Now that (name) was out of the room we could finally discuss the reason why I was here. I was the first one to break the silence. ‘ She had a nightmare last night, her eyes glowed (favorite color) and everything electronic in the room went crazy, she even broke the light bulb.’

Once I said that the smiles all drained from their faces and were replaced with ones of worry and confusion. ‘What was her nightmare about?’ Steve asked. ‘I didn’t have time to ask I was just trying to calm her down and I didn’t want to ask her this morning.’ I answered. That’s why I came here I have no idea how to relate and comfort a midgardian child. They were about to say something when (name) walked in the room silencing us all. 

She took a seat on the floor near the window and was staring at the view of New York from the tower window. Stark walked over to her and held out his phone, he then asked her to find a picture of a balloon for him and show it to him on the phone. She nodded and her eyes glowed (favorite color) the phone then flashed several times and two seconds later the phone had a picture of a purple balloon on it. Tony thanked (name) and ruffled her hair, then standing and coming back towards us.

‘ Well no doubt about it the kid’s got powers’ he said to all of us. ‘ I already told you that Stark’ I said threw gritted teeth. (No matter how many times I’ve shown them I’m good now they always take whatever I say with a grain of salt.) We just stood there whispering about how we were going to figure out just how many powers she had and how we were supposed to teach her to control them.

As we were speaking name came up to me and pulled on my sleeve and said, ‘ Loki, I’m hungry’. I looked towards Stark and he showed us the way to a small kitchen. Name had grabbed my hand along the way and held it until I picked her up and put her on a barstool facing the kitchen counter. Stark just started making some Midgardian food he said kids love, (I believe it is called Macaroni and Cheese.) He gave it to (name) and she started eating immediately. 

Just as she was eating the soldier known as Bucky Barnes entered the room in search of food himself. The minute (name) saw him she ran to me eyes glowing (favorite color) and crying. She threw herself into my arms. The lights were flickering on and off and the water started running in the sink, the blinds were going up and down. I picked her up and tried to shush her as everyone in the room gathered towards us including Bucky.

She burrowed her head further into my shoulder and whimpered ‘Don’t let him take me Loki.’ Just as she said it all the lightbulbs in the house broke and stark moved us towards a spare bedroom. He told me to calm her down and that we would talk later, I just nodded and continued to pat (name’s) back, trying to calm her down. The lightbulbs in this room shattered and everything electronic was going wild. I told her that everyone was gone and that it was just me. 

She just answered, ‘ Don’t let him take me Loki.’ I patted her head and told her, ‘ No one’s going to take you anywhere (name).’ She seemed to calm down a bit after I said that, her sobs quieting down a bit. In a few minutes her eyes turned back to (eye color) and the electronics turned back to normal. 

I pulled her away so I could see her face her eyes were puffy and tear tracks covered her cheeks. ‘Let’s get you cleaned up’ I said as I carried her to the bathroom (conveniently attached to the bedroom). I sat her down on the counter and wetted a rag and washed her face. She was still slightly shaking so I picked her up and took her back into the bedroom and sat down at the end of the bed. Tony came in a few moments later peeking his head through the door and then step into the room fully.

‘Soooo.. (name) you uh, feeling better?’ he asked. She looked up at him and nodded before burying her head in my chest. I looked towards Stark and mouthed ‘ What happened?’. He just shrugged mouthing ‘ I don’t know.’ I heard a loud yawn coming from name, (this mornings events must have really tired her out.) I picked her up and put her under the covers, but before I could move away she grabbed my hand and asked in a quiet voice, ‘Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?’ I nodded and took sat against the headboard of the bed.

I heard Stark go awwww from the doorway, I shot him a glare and he left immediately. A few minutes later I heard that (name) was now sound asleep, I carefully removed my hand from hers and got up. There were a few questions I was going to ask Bucky Barnes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Gets Answers  
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ITS CHARACTERS

Loki x Child Reader Shocking Discovery Chapter 4

LOKI POV

 

I walked out of the spare bedroom seeking answers. I saw my target Bucky Barnes standing next to Rogers and Stark in the kitchen by the bar. 

I walked swiftly to him and in the most intimidating voice I could muster I asked him ‘ Why was little (name) so scared of you Barnes?’ Steve sensing my anger stepped in between us and told me to calm down, but I wanted answers and by Odin I was going to get them. ‘ Well Barnes are you going to give me answers or am I going to have to beat them out of you?’ I asked ignoring the glares of Rogers and Stark.

His face was a sad one as he explained ‘ Look Loki, when I was still working for Hydra I met (name) they were observing her powers there’ I growled when he said this, but he put his hands up in defense and said, ‘Look I didn’t do anything to her but, she saw me a couple times while she was at the Hydra base and she must’ve recognised me and thought I was here to bring her back. I calmed down a bit but, was I was still curious so I asked, ‘ How did she escape’. 

He said that she used her powers to turn off all the electricity in the whole base and used the darkness to her advantage and escaped. I felt a bit better now that I knew this but, I was sad that (name) had to go through all of that no wonder she was terrified when she saw Bucky. ‘Speaking of (name) I should probably go back before she wakes up, comes out here and sees Bucky again.’ I thought to myself as I walked back to the bedroom (name) was currently sleeping in leaving the small group of Avengers to talk amongst themselves.

When I walked in I saw (name) sleeping peacefully just as I had left her. I sat down in a chair near the bed and conjured up a book and sat down, it was peaceful for a good hour. (Name) woke up eventually and had a scared look on her face as she did. She bolted upright in bed and her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me.

She scurried out of bed and ran toward me jumping up and wrapping her little arms around my neck and said ‘ I thought you were gonna let him get me.’ I sighed she was too young to have such frightening memories. She calmed a few seconds later and let go of my neck but remained on my lap. Her eyes went to my book. 

‘What are you reading Loki’ she asked quietly. ‘(Favorite novel) I replied. She snuggled into my chest and asked if I could read to her I replied ‘Of course”. We stayed like this until Stark eventually called us for dinner. We ate in the living room (Bucky and Steve went to a restaurant) we watched (favorite cartoon) and we stayed glued to the screen all of us falling asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park fun ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ITS CHARACTERS

Loki x Reader Shocking Discovery Part 5

Loki Pov

It was about nine o’clock when I woke up, it was just (Name) and Ieft on the couch of Stark’s living room. (Name) was still sound asleep when I woke up so I maneuvered her off of my lap as she had somehow remained glued to me through the entire night.

I was talking to Steve Rogers last night as he seemed to be the best Avenger to talk to where children were concerned. I asked him what Midgardian children like (Name) like to do. He suggested that I take her to somewhere called a park, a public garden where children like to play.

Just as I was thinking to myself I heard a rather loud yawn coming from behind me on the couch. (Name) was there now awake and stretching. Her (hair color) hair was sticking up in all different directions and her (eye color) eyes were wide and doey.

She saw me looking and gave a little wave towards my direction. She hopped down from the couch and came to stand behind me, her small hand clutching to my pajama bottoms. She looked up at me with those big (eye color) eyes and said ever so quietly ‘Good morning Loki.’

I just nodded in her general direction and then proceeded to pick her up and take her to the room where we have been staying. She went to the bathroom while I transported some clothes for us to wear while we are here and put them in the dressers.

I heard the door open so I gave (name) her clothes and told her to get changed and meet me in the kitchen when she was finished. I went into the kitchen to find my oafish brother making quite the mess in Stark’s kitchen.

He offered me something called a ‘pancake’ to eat and I eyed it with suspicion. As I was getting ready to tell him to take this monstrosity and place it up his rear, little (name) walked in and tugged on my trouser leg again. I picked her up and sat her on my lap, she smiled widely at the plate in front of her and dug in as Thor chuckled in front of us fixing a few more pancakes as more Avengers would be wanting breakfast. 

We finished breakfast just as Bucky and Steve walked in. I quickly picked up (Name) and pushed her head into my shirt and quickly got us out of the room before (name) could see Bucky.

She looked up at me in the elevator with a curious tilt to her head. I could hear her silent question of ‘Where are we going’ and ‘Why did you teleport us?’. I answered her questions before she could before she could muster up the courage to ask them. ‘We’re going to the park (Name), I wanted us to get an early start to our day’.  
Once we are in the lobby of Stark Towers I put (Name) and immediately she put her small, little hand in mine. I started towards the location where Rogers said this “park” would be. 

We got there within minutes of walking (I didn’t want to teleport and scare the mortals). There were children running around and playing, people jogging, and mortals walking with the strange animals known as ‘dogs’

(Name’s face brightens up when she sees where we are and lets go of my hand only to tug at the end of my trousers. I bend down to face her and ask, ‘ What is it (Name)?’  
‘Can I go and play Loki’ She asks quietly although she is bouncing up and down with excitement. I nod and point to a bench where I tell her I’ll be watching her from.

It has been about thirty minutes since (Name) went off to play first she went on these plastic contraptions known as “slides” and “the box of sands”, she then ran off with some other children to play what I assume is some sort of midgardian game.

I feel my phone vibrate it my pocket and take it out to see a text from tony. ‘Need you back at the tower Reindeer Games don’t forget (Name). I sigh and call out her name expecting her to run to me but after a minute nothing.

I stand up and yell a little louder ‘(Name)’ but nothing. I frantically start running through the park yelling her name until I feel a small tug at the leg of my trousers. There looking up at me with those big (eye color) eyes is (Name).

I pick her up as I breathe a sigh of relief. I asked her what she was doing but she looks at me with a bewildered expression as if the answer was obvious, as she answers ‘Playing hide and seek of course.’

After some explaining from Tony when we get back to the tower I finally understand what she meant. As Tony and (Name) are playing with the new toys he bought her I decide that we won’t be going back to the Park anytime soon after the fright I had today


End file.
